Caught Between the Two
by artanimelover
Summary: Kagome can't decide if her third grade crush on Inuyasha Takahashi, the star of the basketball team, is worth turning down a date with Kouga Okamii, the hot bad boy who actually seems mildly inturested. Review, Please?
1. Chapter 1

1**Caught between the Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, sadly, owned Inuyasha. I do, however, own every story that I post, so if you try and steal it, I shall be mad! ^_^**

Third grade. She's been in love with Inuyasha since the third grade.

Kagome was only half listening to Sango as she rattled on about something or other. It was unusual for Kagome to be so distracted when her friends were talking to her, but she just m-hm'd and uh-huh'd to everything Sango said, her attention drawn to the tan form of her life's love across the science room.

Science was the only class Kagome had gotten with Inuyasha this semester, and the teacher, an ugly old man named Jii, had sat them across the room from each other, Kagome in front and to the left, Inuyasha in back and to the right.

So Kagome only saw him when Jii gave them free period, and she was able to turn around and sit on the desk.

And even then Kagome only ever risked a glance or two every couple of seconds, fearing for what would happen if Miroku, his best friend, caught her stairing and told him.

"Hey, Kagome." She turned around on the blue table that was her and Sango's science desk, her black knee length converse laces flopping back into place as she stopped her 360 degree turn in front of a black clad Kouga.

"Hi, Kouga." She muttered shyly.

Kouga Okamii was new to school. A Goth player who enjoyed smoking and hitting on Kagome. He had his last name tattooed in an arch across his upper back, which he took the time to show her whenever he got the chance.

Kouga smirked his trade mark bad-boy smirk and held out two folded pieces of lined paper for her to take. "Don't read these until after class." He grinned, walking away.

Sango stopped walking and looked at the papers. "What's that?"

"I've no idea." I opened the first paper, regardless of what Kouga had said and read the poem out loud to Sango.

"'_Beauty beyond Compare_

_Wind blowing Faintly_

_Through soft raven Hair'_"

Sango glanced at Kouga, "That's... erm... Is he obsessed with your hair or something? That's the third raven-haired poem he's written you in two weeks."

"I'm not sure." Kagome admitted, folding it up and putting it in her pocket.

"What's the other one?" Sango took the second folded piece of lined paper and read it out loud, "_'I really like you, would you mind if after class I gave you a kiss on the cheek?'_" Sango looked at me. "You gonna let him?"

"Probably not." Kagome shrugged, glancing in Inuyasha's direction, and then glancing away when she noticed his ears were trained in her direction. "No."

"You should." Sango told her, handing back the paper. " He's cute and you _have _always been attracted to the bad-boy type."

Kagome m-hm'd and Inuyasha's head snapped up, looking at her for a brief moment.

Kagome turned back to Sango. "I don't have a _type_, Sango. Hojo was the last boy I dated, and I dumped him when I found the pot, remember?"

"Dumped?" Sango giggled. "Kagome, you smashed the stuff in his face and told him you only date guys with more than two brain cells."

Kagome heard Inuyasha's snort from across the room. _What's with you_, she wondered.

Turning back to Sango, she said, "Well it's true, isn't it? Besides, I'm not to fond of kissing a pot head. That stuff taste's nasty."

Sango grimaced. "Yeah, because you, the girl who's never kissed anyone, would know."

Kagome frowned and, blushing madly, replied, "Yes I have."

"Oh, yeah? Who?"

Kagome considered for a moment, "That guy I dated last year gave me a kiss on the cheek."

"_Kagome_."Sango warned.

Kagome sighed, "Fine. I'll go to the movies with him. Once. But that's it."

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. The hottest, coolest guy on earth... Who had absolutely no idea she was alive.

She turned back to Sango before she could analyze his stiff back and lowered ears.

"One date."

The date was uneventful, to say the least. They went to see Minority Report, and his friends, Hokaku and Ginta, crashed it.

He hadn't done anything all night. The only touch was a brush of his shoulder against hers. The only talk was about the movie.

He didn't even offer her a good night kiss when it was over.

Kagome's first date ever, and Kouga ruined it.

The next day, as class started, Kagome was waiting outside her science class for Jii-chan to open the door, leaning against the green pole that held up the roof when Inuyasha walked up.

Her black tank top was riding down a bit, so she pulled it back up as Inuyasha leaned against the pillar beside her.

Her heart stopped. Kagome glanced up, shocked, as Inuyasha smirked down at her.

"I-Inu"– She was interrupted as Miroku came up to them and started talking to Inuyasha.

Kagome leaned down to fix the flap of her knee length converse, nearly toppling over, when she felt a hand n her back, keeping her steady.

She looked up at Inuyasha, his face was still turned to Miroku, but his grin was more than enough proof that the clawed hand on her back was his.

Third grade. That's how long Kagome's been in love with the tanned basketball player, Inuyasha Takahashi. No matter how cliche' it was, the Punk was in love with the Jock.

_Maybe there's hope after all_, she thought as she straitened up and grinned when Inuyasha's hand stayed where it was.


	2. Chapter 2

11**Caught between the Two**

**Well, I was planning on making this a OneShot, but your guys's reviews begged to differ, so here's another chapter. Ps: this is based on a true story. My story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, sadly, owned Inuyasha. I do, however, own every story that I post, so if you try and steal it, I shall be mad! ^_^**

" '_below the new moon's tide,_

_A beauty's raven locks,_

_shine_'"

There it was. Another poem. Kagome didn't have to ask to know it was Kouga who had stuffed the folded piece of paper inside her note book when she left to the restroom. What was with this guy and hair? Her hair to be precise.

Kagome had made a point of ignoring him, stunting him when he came up to talk to her. Ever since their unfortunate date, Kagome just couldn't get it out of her head how he hadn't touched her the entire night. It was like he was dating her... _to date her_. Was that all she was worth? A date? Was it some kind of game? When she found out who came up with the idea to see how many guys could Date the Punk, she'd spend some time castrating, that was for sure.

Kagome sighed. That was her threat. Whenever a guy was bothering her, _Leave me the fug alone, or imma spend the next forty minutes castrating your sorry ass._Sango said she used that threat so much that it wasn't a threat anymore, and more of a promise instead.

Luckily, the guys seemed to believe her, because they stayed away from her after that.

Kagome felt someone sit in the seat beside her, and turned with a smile tugging at her lips, expecting Sango, but instead found the hanue of her dreams. "I-Inuyasha?" she stuttered.

"Hey." He grinned, and then looked at the paper still unfolded in my hand. "What's that?"

Kagome frowned, crumpling up the retched thing and setting it aside. "An annoyance. One of many more to come, I'm certain."

Inuyasha took the crumpled note and gently un-crumpled it, reading it for himself before throwing the thing by the door to their science class, making it in the trash can without even trying. "That wolf shit's not giving up, is he?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome's head fell forward and, with a thunk, landed on her desk. "No, s'not." He's turning kinda stalker-ish."

It had been weeks since Kagome and Kouga's misfortunate date, weeks since Inuyasha had steadied Kagome while she fixed her shoe. Inuyasha had spent more and more time with the girl, and Kagome was beginning to think that she had a new best friend, and her love for him was only growing stronger.

"I can take care of that, if ya want, Kagome." Inuyasha told her, patting her head.

Kagome's head snapped up so fast not even Inuyasha could see. "You would?" She asked hopefully. Inuyasha grinned and nodded and then she was throwing her arms around his neck excitedly, crushing their chests together in a hug that left them both breathless.

Pulling away, she blushed and changed the subject, looking down at her notebook. "I don't know what's wrong with the guy. No matter how many times I threaten to castrate him, he just doesn't get it."

Inuyasha, eyes wide with shock from the hug, didn't answer, instead he laid his hand over her's on her notebook. She didn't look up, just kept going.

"I mean, I even went so far as to bring a raiser to school and show it to him. The dude just laughed and said, _That's cool_. What about that is cool? I mean, I like raisers and knifes too, but not so much that I wouldn't get absolutely pissed if someone threatened to cut me with it."

The hand Inuyasha had laid over her's curled around her fingers and pulled them towards himself, effectively turning her towards him.

Kagome looked up, shocked. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smirked, holding both her hands in one of his and raising a hand to brush aside her bangs. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll protect you."


	3. Chapter 3

1**Caught Between The Two**

**This story is wrapping up nicely. :) Since it was originally meant only as a one shot, and as I have yet to actually see the ending in REALITY, I'll just bring you guy's up to date. Give you guys the happy ending we all secretly crave. (Me especially.) Oh, and sorry if some of the Inuyasha characters's in this story are sort of... not themselves. I fit them to match the real life people as best I could.**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, sadly, owned Inuyasha. I do, however, own each and every story I weave the characters into. If there is one that I do not own, I will mention so before hand. I give all credit where it deserve's to go. Do not sue. Do not steal. :)**

And protect her he did. Inuyasha, I mean. He stuck by her side everyday for the next few months, cutting Kouga off before he even had time to get out a _Hello, Kagome_, and turning Kagome and walking away. Even going so far as to scream at Kouga, "Get with the fugging program, Wolf-Shit! She doesn't like you! And leave her freaking hair alone!"

Kagome liked the attention Inuyasha was giving her. She enjoyed walking side by side down the hallway's of her school, clad in black and blue, with Inuyasha walking snugly beside her, carrying her bag.

She didn't, however, like the attention other's threw her way.

Hateful remarks were to be expected, after all, the school punk _was _becoming close friends with Kyoto High's basketball superstar, but was tripping her really necessary?

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, picking herself up off of the ground. "What the fuck was that for, Ass-Hole?"

A girl with waist length black hair and bitchy gray eyes turned and glared at her. "What do you think, freak? Stay away from my Inuyasha."

"Yours?" Taking a step towards the stranger, Kagome ground her teeth. "He's got a fucking free will. He can make his own decisions."

"And you honestly think he'd choose you, you freak?"

"I don't see why the fuck not!" Kagome growled, throwing herself forward to come face to face with the latest nuicence. "Look, if you've got a fuggin' problem with me, take it up with me. But don't make excuses for yourself. And if you ask me, the only freak around here, is the one wearing pink from head to fucking toe!"

The girl took a step back and looked down at herself, shocked. She wore a pink headband, a darker pink tank top, light blue flared jeans, and pink flats. She looked for all the world, or at least Kagome, like a flamingo.

"Pinks a great color."

"Pink's the color of Pepto freaking Bismol. Pink's what you drink when you've got freaking diareha. Hell, It makes me want to freakin' gag just looking at you."

"You"– Flamingo-girl stuttered, looking for an appropriate insult. "You"–

"Me." Kagome told her, picking up her tattered, beaten up old black backpack and walking past, not forgetting to pull the end of her hair on her way past. "That's exactly what I am. Me. And don't you ever fucking forget it, Girl."

Kagome walked down the hallway some ways, waiting until the bell rang and the halls cleared before she slumped against the wall and pulled up her pant leg to look at the hard core road-burn now adorning her knee. "Fuck." She hissed, opening her back pack and searching for a band aid.

"You really are something else, you know that?"

Kagome didn't even bother turning. "Yeah, well. It's not like I picked the fight. The flamingo started it. Besides, I'm not gonna let some prep try and run my life, Inuyasha."

Kagome let her pant leg fall and re-situated her high heeled ankle boots. Slumping down on the floor and leaning against the wall, Kagome let her eye lids fall and listened for the rustle of fabric that was Inuyasha sitting beside her.

"Not that. You can cuss Kikyo out all you want. I broke up with her months ago. I meant the fight. Sango wasn't kidding when she said you could hold your own."

A sheepish smile graced Kagome's lips as she cracked an eye lid open to glance at him. "Thanks."

They were silent for a moment, and Kagome took it to settle her nerve's and block out the pain in her knee. Focusing on her anger and vowing that the next time Kikyo the Flamingo came in contact with her, she wouldn't just make idol threats, and she wouldn't stop until she broke the chick's nose.

"You were right." Inuyasha spoke so suddenly that Kagome had to pop both eye's open and sit up to look at him.

"About what?"

With a sheepish blush and a small _keh_, Inuyasha turned away, "About me choosing you. There's no reason I wouldn't."

Kagome's shock soon turned to a small smile as she blushed and turned away too. "Trust me, Inuyasha, that feelings been mutual since the third grade."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notification::**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the long delay in updates... My computer crashed, as in, BOOM. Crash. I'm getting a new PC some time in the next month or so, so I'll update as SOON AS I CAN, alright. I'll update every single one of my stories when I have my new PC. So sorry, again. <strong>

**Thanks for staying loyal!**

**~Artanimelover**


End file.
